1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubrication system and more particularly pertains to facilitating lubrication of drive axles for a wide variety of vehicles and equipment in a safe, time saving, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lubrication systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lubrication systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of lubricating wheel drive axles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a lubrication system that allows for facilitating lubrication of drive axles for a wide variety of vehicles and equipment in a safe, time saving, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the lubrication system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating lubrication of drive axles for a wide variety of vehicles and equipment in a safe, time saving, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lubrication system which can be used for facilitating lubrication of drive axles for a wide variety of vehicles and equipment in a safe, time saving, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.